


chocolate kisses

by Hamilton_stars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Shy Alexander Hamilton, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, highschool, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars
Summary: he's been getting a kiss in his locker everyday upcoming valentines day...who is it?(lower case intended.)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	chocolate kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i saw something like this so i made it my own and completely changed it.

february 1

a silver kiss arrives in his blue metal locker. 

he's surprised. he eats the candy. looking around to see if anyone is watching him, to maybe see if he likes it. he sees noone. 

the chocolate is sweet. it melts in his warm mouth. the sent travels to his nose. he rarely had candy, he didn't like most. he only liked kisses and they were hard to find in their town.

he smiles as the rich milk chocolate elightens his nose. 

he grabs his backpack and leave the school. 

* * *

the next few days are the same. he goes to school. at the end of the day his locker has a kiss. 

he wonders who's idea this was. 

his stomach has butterflies as he see the candy sitting there.

it's foil wrapped around it perfectly. 

he feels bad. he can't give this person anything in return.

he sighs as he walks home. 

* * *

february 13

the tall curly haired boy opens the blue locker. 

he places a kiss. perfectly in the middle of the locker. 

he planed on telling alexander his feelings on valentines day. he tensed as the bell rung. 

he ran into the nearest bathroom hoping no one saw him. he walking into the crowd trying to get far away as possible.

the small boy made his heart flutter. yes it was just a highschool crush but it felt more than that.

on feb 14 his plan was to...

* * *

february 14

alex walks to his locker. he was alone in the hall. he had to finish a test. 

he opened his locker. he lightly frowned when he was meet with no candy.

surly they would of gotten him something. right?

_tap,tap_

a finger nail taped on the outside of his locker. 

he was meet with 

Thomas Jefferson 

his crush. his face flushed as he turned to the curly haired boy. 

thomas held out his hand. a red foil hershey kiss. 

"t-thomas.."

"alex. i really like you"

the boys heart raced as he confronts his feelings. 

"i really like you to" 

he blushes and he looks at his worn out converse.

thomas cups alex's cheek. they stared into eachothers eyes.

"can i kiss you" 

thomas finally asks.

alex nods.

thomas bends down and connects their lips. they kiss softly. 

alex tastes sweet. almost like chocolate. 

thomas then slowly goes down to alex's neck lightly kissing at it. 

alex gasps, and lightly wines. 

he goes to the boys ear and kisses it. sending shivers down alex's spine.

they break apart. 

"wanna go on a date, mhm.. tomorrow"

jefferson asks, checking his phone. 

he nodes and he's handed the red kiss.

thomas then rushes off. trying to get home to take care of his bed rested mother. 

he doesn't eat the chocolate kiss. he saves it. 

he smiles as he walks home.


End file.
